Brian's Apology
by Jeremiah Smith
Summary: Story between Brian and Justin. They get into a fight but they make up, And you all know what happens when they make up wink wink :) Hehe. Read. Review. Enjoy.
1. Chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer As Folk, or any of its characters.          

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The taps of lone slow footsteps sound throughout the hollow loft, with each step getting louder. A figure bathed in darkness arrives at the bedroom entrance and stops. 

--------Past-------

            Brian enters the liberty diner to see Michael and Emmit already sitting in a booth talking. He scans the room with his authoritative glare and takes a seat with his friends. 

"Look who decided to make his appearance "exclaimed Emmit.

"Unlike like last night. Where were you Brian? We were supposed to meet up at Babylon, "Michael says, knowing that Brian is going to have another one of his played out excuses, which only makes Mike feel like an unimportant second plan. Brian glances up at a Michael and starts to answer but is interrupted by Debbie's appearance. She places 3 glasses of water on the table and begins her good morning welcome and then immediately gets on brains case,"Brian, just the cock sucker I have been looking for, do you know where Justin is, he didn't show up to work today?"

Brian picks up his glass takes a sip and casually exclaims, "How should I know." 

"Well you fuck him, so I just thought maybe you knew."

Michael interrupts with a grin on his face, "Ma, he doesn't know anything about the people he fucks, not even their names." 

After taking a sip of his water lets out a fake sarcastic laugh. As Debbie is leaving the table to attend to other customers, Michael repeats his question about where Brian was last night.

-------

            The tiny shimmer of light from the full moon penetrating the silk curtains sheds light on the hard wood floor. The dark figures' stature is revealed from the moonlight. It reveals a man of reasonable height and a built stature. This man walks slowly toward the large unmade bed and glances down. And there laying on the bed so still and lifeless is another man.

----Past----

            The bell sounds as Justin walks into the Diner and walks over to Debbie. "There you are sunshine, where were you?" Debbie asks. 

Justin fails to answer, glances around the room and sees Brian sitting there. Sitting there as if he had no care in the world, as if he only had a care for himself and no one else, just himself.

 "Justin?" Debbie remarks.

"Oh sorry, I just slept late, forgot to turn the alarm on."

"Well, get you're apron on, and start bustin' tables, its packed." Debbie replies.

Justin grabs his apron and puts it on. After attending to a couple of costumers he heads over to Brian's table. 

Emmit starts the conversation with a good morning, "Hey sleepyhead" 

"Hey Emmit" Justin turns to Michael, "hey." 

Michael replies with a short cutoff "hi."

Justin then stares at Brian with a face of disgust and disappointment and without saying anything to Brain he just leaves. After Justin leaves Michael asks brain, "What's wrong with him, what did you do this time?"

Brian, as always answers with a witty remark, "He's just got his panties in a bunch."

--------

            The light shines on the figures' face and reveals that it's Brian. He leans over the bed, on top of the other man and whispers in his ear, "I'm sorry." The sleeping man unaware of what Brian said just continues laying there in silence, sleeping. Brian sits on the bed and props the man up, making him lean on Brian's' chest. He whispers again, "Justin, I'm sorry." Justin's eyes flicker open. Unlike many other times, Brian's voice is so sincere and truthful; his words are said with such emotion that it would wake a dead man. Justin, barely awake utters Brian's name. Brian looks into Justin's eyes and runs his hand through Justin's blond hair. Justin turns his head upward and Brian leans in, and their lips meet in perfect harmony, a perfect fit, a perfect match.


	2. Chap 2

Chap 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as folk or any of its characters

--------Past-------

            "I got tied up," Brian replies to Mike's question.

"With what? A dick?" 

Brian responds to Michael's witty remark with sarcasm and gives him a look, "No, a pussy."

"I have to go now." Mike says angrily as he starts getting out of his seat.

"Mickey wait, we'll go to Babylon tonight."

"Why, so you could just blow us off again."

"The only things that I'll be blowing tonight will be dicks, I promise."

"Ok, fine, I still have to go now." 

Emmit enters the conversation, "Me too, I'm taking Teddy shopping, toodles."

Mike and Emmit get up and leave Brian sitting there alone drinking his water. Justin standing in a distance notices Brian is alone, so he goes over to him and sits down. Justin says to Brain angrily, "Yesterday was our anniversary of when we first fucked and you were off fucking another guy!" 

"So-"

 Brian is cut off but Justin, "I had it all planned, and you don't even care."

"We aren't boyfriends, there are no anniversaries if there wasn't even an actual relationship. So, don't get angry at me."

"Do you even care about me, all you care about is my dick!"

"No, I also like you tight ass-"

"Shut Up, Brian! What if I fucked every hot guy I saw!"

"Oh, Can I watch?'

"I'm leaving, Have fun sleeping alone tonight, you wont be seeing this dick." Justin storms out of the seat and goes to the back room of the Diner. Brian just sits there, staring off into space, in deep thought.

------------

            Their lips finally separate from their intense prolonged kiss. Justin stares into Brian's brown eyes and moves his hands up Brian's shirt and starts unbuttoning while leaning in for another kiss. Brian grabs Justin's hands, "I have to show you show something," Justin looks at him with intrigue and they slowly get up. Brian stands behind him and covers his eyes.

-----Past--------

            Justin and Daphne are sitting on a bench in the park talking. 

"I can't believe he would do that, he is so inconsiderate sometimes!"

"What exactly did he do?" Daphne asks.

"In the apartment I set everything so nicely. I lit candles and made a fancy diner, well I ordered it, but still. I made a pathway of flowers leading up to the bed. It was beautiful. We were all supposed to meet at Babylon and then I would take him home and it would be a surprise, but he wasn't there and then when I got home, he was there fucking another guy."

"Aww man, that sucks, was he hot though?"

"Daphne…"

"Heh, sorry"

"He just gets on my nerves sometimes, and he knows he does, and he still does it."

"Maybe you should give him a taste of his own medicine, and see how he likes it?"

"Even if he was upset, he would never show it. He'd just act like it doesn't bother him."

----------

Brian still covering Justin's eyes takes him out of the bedroom and into the main room. Justin can feel warmth, not just from Brian's body up against his, but something else. As Brian is moving his hands away from Justin's eyes he whispers, "Happy Belated Anniversary."

Justin's eyes are now witnessing a beautiful candle filled room. Rose petals are scattered throughout the room, and each candle a different height creating an array of different overlapping shadows. On the floor is blanket covered in petals. Justin is completely mesmerized by the room. He turns around to face Brian. Both of their eyes are locked in a trance with each other, an unbreakable trance.

"I can't believe you did this, I love you." Justin utters in amazement.

 Justin's lips are drawn to Brian's. They lock. Justin moves his hands up Brian's shirt and continues unbuttoning it. Justin tears Brian's shirt off and his lips travel down Brian's neck and stop at his chest, his amazing ripped muscular chest. The warmth generated from both their bodies rubbing together is making them hot and sweaty. Justin's hands move down Brian's muscular, sweat covered arms to his zipper.

------------

To be continued….


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk or any of its characters.

This is the final chapter to the story, everything is revealed here… And its yummy

----Past----

            The music is pounding throughout the entire room. The colored lights are flashing one the sea of dancing men. The beat of the music is drawing everyone to the dance floor. Their bodies are rubbing together creating a heat generator. Justin unable to withstand the pull of the dance floor starts dancing. Brian enters to see Michael, Ted and Emmit standing by the bar.

 Michael spots Brian, "There he is. He actually kept his promise."

"Which was what again, that he'd be blowing dicks" Emmit remarks.

Ted lets out a laugh, "Well, I guess that's the only promise that he can actually keep."

Brian makes his way across the room to the bar and orders a drink. 

Michael says to Brian, "You came."

Brian puts his arm around Michael's shoulder, "Mickey, don't I always."

After a couple of drinks and an interesting conversation with 'the boys', Brian addresses Michael, "Enough of this, come on Mikey, lets go dance."

 Brian grabs hold of Michael's wrist and pulls him onto the dance floor. 

While dancing Brian spots Justin through the masses dancing with a hot sweaty guy. Justin, knowing that Brian is watching, takes off the guy's shirt and gives the guy a 'nod'. Brian knows what the 'nod' means, he himself has used it millions of times. Brian watches as Justin and the guy leave and go toward the back room. 

Michael notices that Brian is preoccupied, "Brian, what's the matter?"

Brian stops dancing, "nothing, I'll be back."

As Brian leaves Michael calls after him, "Brian, What? Wait." 

Unnoticed, Michael gives up on Brian and heads back to the bar. Brian on the other hand makes his way to the back room. When he enters he sees a row of men fucking and sucking each other. He goes further and sees Justin. Justin, unaware of Brian's presence leans against the wall while a guy is pulling down his pants. The guy starts sucking Justin, but Justin pulls away and picks up his pants.

In an Australian accent the guy inquires, "What are you doing?"

Justin doesn't answer because of the slur of things going through his mind. He doesn't want to be like Brian, he doesn't want to be cold hearted and inconsiderate like Brian and at most, he doesn't want to stoop to Brian's level. 

Justin leaves the back room in a rush, still not noticing that Brian witnessed the entire event. 

 And as for Brian, he just stands there in shock of what Justin did. His look on his face makes him almost appear to be in lieu of a revelation. But the music keeps on playing, the people keep on dancing and fucking and its as if nothing changed, just another night at Babylon.

----------

The dim lights in the loft combined with the aroma from the candles create an atmosphere of sensuality. Justin unzips Brian's pants. Still kissing, barely gasping for breath in between kisses, Brian pulls off Justin's shirt over his head and tosses it. Brian's hands are like explorers, searching every nook and cranny of Justin's body. Brian and Justin move on top of the blanket covered in petals. Brian and Justin fall to the floor. Brian on top lets out a couple of words before their next kiss, "I do care."

Justin's eyes are gleaming with delight. He can't say anything, he can't think of anything to say. The only thing he can do is have sex with the one he loves, Brian. They go off into their own world that has a barrier, which nothing can penetrate. Brian pulls off Justin's' pants and Justin does the same for Brian. Now naked and sprawled out on the floor, Brian reaches for a condom. He and Justin stare at each other while Brian opens it. He starts to put it on, but Justin takes it from Brian's hands. He gives Brian a look and Brian sends one of agreement back. Justin puts the condom on. He wants to be the key that fits into Brian's hole to unlock it. He wants to open Brian up, to open Brian up to him, to know the truth behind the locked doors. _He wants to be the key._ He gets on top of Brian, gives him another kiss and then Penetrates.

----Past----

Justin wakes up on the couch the next day to see Brian not in the bedroom. Justin, staying on the couch staring at the ceiling thinks about his decision that he made last night. He wants to be true to his beliefs but he doesn't want to loose Brian. Is jealousy the only way to keep Brian? Justin, confirming his actions, thinks that what he did last night was right. He doesn't want to fuck just to make Brian jealous. He wants to fuck, just to fuck and that's it. After a couple of minutes Justin goes to take a shower and get ready to go to school. 

Exhausted from school and then work Justin falls on the bed and falls asleep. Brian enters the apartment to discover Justin asleep on the bed. Brian goes into the kitchen and pours himself a drink. He looks at Justin and goes into deep thought. What Justin did last night, he would never do. He would never do that especially after what he did to Justin. He never knew how much Justin cared and how little of how much he cared he was showing to Justin. 

Brian put down his drink, got up and went to the cabinet. He took out a blanket and candles. He set everything up, just like Justin had the other night. Brian noticed, the other night. Justin might think that he didn't notice anything, but he did, to every last detail. He just didn't want to let down his guard, his cover that he always has in front of him. He didn't want to reveal his true feelings; he even tries to convince himself that they don't exist. 

----------

The sun shines on Brian and Justin to reveal them lying there, holding each other, their body's in sync, interlocked with each other. Justin's eyes open to see that Brian is still asleep, so he closes them, so he can prolong the moment. Brian's eyes open to see Justin's still closed. He also closes them, so he can stay with Justin longer, so their bodies can still be with each other, against each other forever. 

 The end.


End file.
